Communications (e.g., voice signaling and/or media, among other communications) in an IP-based voice network (e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network) can flow through several components and/or be anchored at multiple points. At some of these components and/or points (e.g., line side), communications through IP based voice networks may be susceptible to failure in the presence of, for example, a power outage.
If communications through an IP based voice network fail, participant(s) (e.g., customers and/or service representatives, among other participants) of the communication may be made aware of the failure itself (e.g., via a busy tone), but may be given no context of the failure. For example, if a customer is speaking to a service representative and the communication fails, the customer may need to call the service representative back. Information (e.g., the customer's financial information, etc.) that was exchanged prior to the failure may be lost and the communication may need to be restarted.
To prevent communication failure due to a power outage, uninterruptible power supply (UPS) battery backup systems, for example, may be implemented on telephone handsets and/or VoIP-computing devices. However, these systems may be associated with high monetary costs.
Customers and/or service representatives may experience enhanced inconvenience if they were nearing completion of a detailed communication involving a transfer of information when the communication failed. Additionally, a customer may not be able to afford the time necessary to conduct the entire communication for a second time and may abandon the communication. Such inconvenience may be costly, not only to the participants of the communication, but also, for example, to their respective employers, among others.